


You're Starlight

by s_makeu



Category: NCT
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hyuck is a tease, I wanted to write what's on my mind, M/M, Neighbors, One Shot, Realization, kinda rushed?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_makeu/pseuds/s_makeu
Summary: Hyuck and Mark are best friends ever since Mark moved from Canada to Korea, he met Donghyuck for the first time when he couldn't sleep one night; he opened the only window in his room just to see a younger boy who was out looking through his telescope and Mark was curious of what even is so fun in that. Their eyes met and since the Mark's window is close to Hyuck's balcony he easily climbed up to join Hyuck when the younger boy urged him to join him search the cosmos. It was since then that their families started getting close to each other, and soon enough their mom's became close friends and the two boys became best friends.A realization of feelings practically





	You're Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, I kinda rushed this for some reason but I did my best to brainstorm.
> 
> If you see any typos or grammatical error, I am sorry in advance so please just understand what it meant haha <3
> 
> Enjoy :D

*beep beep beep beep*

'Mark you're gonna be late for school!' Mark's head was pounding from the annoying sound of his morning alarm clock and the half annoyed voice of his mom from down stairs. He shouldn't have let Hyuck do whatever he wants last night. They (at least Hyuck) were up all night just to see the once in a year meteor showing that Hyuck has been wanting to see since this one will be the longest one in after a thousand years.

A loud knocking came from his window and he instantly knew it would be Hyuck, so he rinsed his toothpaste covered mouth and went straight to the window while drying off.

"What do you wa-" he was instantly cut off when the sunkissed boys face was merely an inch away from him, their nose booping the second he opened the window.

"Hey! Be careful dumbass!"

"I knowww” he rolls his eyes “did you had a good night sleep?" The boy excitedly burst with joy. But Mark is not having any of this shit early in the morning so he shrugs it off “You think?”

"Well maybe you didn't, but it was amazing isn't it? The way they looked in the sky and especially how long they lasted! And how……."

Mark's morning have always been like this or in this case the worse morning Hyuck has blabbered anything to him. Hyuck's voice was even becoming just mere white noise everytime he does this. The taller boy was seeing beyond his best friend, someone was moving into the house across Hyuck's house.

"...and then how could you even fall asleep when-" he was cut off when Mark rapidly patted him and pointed beyond the younger boys shoulder.

"Hyuck, someone's moving in our neighborhood"

They both were like spies, sneakily watching the person moving in, carrying loads of boxes. He’s obviously way older than the both of them.

"Ooh, he looks good I should try dating him" Donghyuck raises his eyebrows and as if looking at his prey.

"Wha- y-you can't do that?!"

"Ehhh? Why? is my Mark jealous??" The younger boy rubs their cheeks together teasingly with his arm around Mark to keep him in place. Mark suddenly felt flustered from his outburst and the way the younger boy teases him was kinda unfair. He couldn't think of any response and just settled to stare at the floor, thinking why he suddenly felt like he needs to say that. And what’s up with his ears burning too much as if he ate some Xxtra Flamin’ Hot Cheetos (this is not sponsored by cheetos).

"Mark! Eat your breakfast you're getting late!" A loud voice came from downstairs and it's obviously his mom."You should go now Marker, you'll be late. I’ll see you later” Hyuck patted Mark on the shoulder as he turned back inside his room.

And with that the two boys departed and he closes the window.

___

Half of the day in school was half listening and studying and half was thinking how his cheeks burned at the touch of Hyuck's cheeks. He couldn't forget the feeling, a hot and somehow sweet feeling. And it's not like it's the first time Hyuck has been touchy and definitely not the first time they were that close but somehow it's like a first time his heart beats that fast, pounded that hard and his face burned so hot it messes up his brain.

The afternoon later, He hears a knock on his window and it’s probably- no its obviously Hyuck “It’s open” he said as he went back to studying on his study desk.

"Mark, guess who's dating the cute guy."

Mark's eyes became cosmos, his brain already disposed of all the things he's studied so far and shoot up from his seat like a shooting star to the window Hyuck was peaking on.

"Did you really?!" His eyes were sweating and his ears couldn't process what he just heard. He was blushing for some reason, he felt wrong meddling with who is who and who Donghyuck would even date. Mark is just his best friend.

"Y-e-s I d-i-d" Hyuck teasingly raises his eyebrows at Mark who was clearly bothered by his statement.  
"But don't worry Marker I wouldn't replace you ever" He slides Mark's glasses up from sliding down his nose and with a wink he went back to his room.

Mark was left with a flustered face and sweating, he was bothered or perhaps jealous is the right word and he couldn't do anything about it. He felt tired and scruffy and lost in hope.

He wondered what he is feeling. Butterflies and it tickles and Jealousy that feels like it takes away his life from him. But he shouldn't feel love to Hyuck- his best friend since childhood. It felt so wrong developing unfamiliar feelings for your best friend right? It was the last thing he hoped won’t happen, “These feelings are not for Hyuck, i'm just stressed”

-

It’s been weeks since but Hyuck didn’t knock his window this morning too, usually Hyuck would either wake him up through his knockings or his alarm clock and Hyuck’s knocking would make the most annoying sounds ever. “that’s new” Mark thought. he slipped out of his bed and dragged himself to his window. The bright morning sun light penetrating his eyes. He peaks and the first thing he literally sees was Hyuck and that guy that just moved in was getting friendly with each other. 

“Was he really serious with dating that guy?!” for some reason the guy was definitely familiar. But oh boy it sparked jealousy inside Mark’s guts. Beating up his heart. “I’m better than that guy in so many ways though. Hell, and he’s even shorter than Hyuck!” while showing off himself on an imaginary Donghyuck in front of him “Aren’t I better than that shorty?” he smugged.

BUT why, why does Hyuck’s not attracted to him when all the girls in high school were always crowded towards him asking for ‘help’ since he’s also blessed with intelligence and a nice physique. He’s way better than that guy in many ways.

He waited for Donghyuck to show up to his window, unlocking it injcase and he pretended to study with his notes..but Hyuck never came. Well, maybe the boy was just busy that night. But Hyuck wouldn't be ‘too busy’ to not talk to Mark atleast once a day. It was bedtime already, he was frustrated and disappointed even but he couldn't do anything.

-

“Donghyuck” Mark loudly spoke so it can reach Hyuck’s room. He leans to his window frame and awaits for a response. After a few seconds the curtains started moving and Mark clears his throat. 

“Good morning Mark” the boy sleepily walks towards the window. “What’s up? It’s rare for you to call me first” he added as he rubs his sleepy eyes. His wearing his pajamas. His bed hair perking up making golden-brown horns and he looks puffy. Mark really thinks he’s cute but he keeps that to himself.

He clears his throat “Why didn’t you come here these days” crossing his arms and was half sulking half humble-ish. He waits for the smaller boys response.

“I was busy this week so..I kinda” The boy was pure and without second thoughts Mark definitely believe him with all his heart. ‘No he wasn’t, he was definitely with that guy all day’ he tells himself.

“Was...Was it so important than me?” only after saying the last words that he knew he sounded so cringey and he internally facepalms himself and hope he didn’t sound like some 14 year old little girls getting jealous.

Donghyuck chuckled 

“What the hell Marker, don’t act so cute or I’ll kiss you” while wiping his imaginary tear with his index finger.

Mark felt his whole body burn. It was too cute, too sweet, and too tempting. It felt like for a split second he thought of things he wanted to do with Hyuck right now. Many things. This is definitely love by now. His heart was beating too loud and his cheeks and ears were bright red. But he was entirely calm.

“...then just kiss me” just like that it slipped out his mind through his mouth. He felt euphoric in some way but also shocked because that’s sooo gay what the fuck. But in some way he felt confident, proud even. But it only lasts for a few excruciating awkward silence.

“I- I mean...Hyuck, I..actually, I have been feeling...kinda lonely without you these days. So, I have been..thinking why I'm feeling these without you. It actually made sense when I saw you with that shorty guy, that I...I want you to only look at me..I want you to tell me how’d your days go, all the good and the bad. I want you to treat me more than just a...friend”.

“Do you actually like me?? As in Like kind of like?” Hyuck was slightly flustered from the sudden confession (if that is even a confession)

“It’s your fault dumbass, you’re too unfair” Mark pouted while clenching on the window frame “Your were cute when you’re with me..always and you kinda gave me mixed signals, and I don’t know if you’re just teasing me at this point. It’s all your fault” he felt like he could turn into a ball, his heart was erratic by now and his ears are red like tomatoes. 

“But now you even have a boyfriend and I was disheartened by that honestly and jealous of whatever you do with that guy. I..I thought you would fall in love with me like I did to you”

“Mark..look at me” he cups Mark’s face and lifts it to look him at an eye level.

“First of all I was joking when I said I'm dating Taeil-hyung /yeah that’s his name/ are you that dense really, and second of all..

....who said I don’t like you back. dumbass” 

Like a cliché drama, that just happened. It took them a couple of seconds to process what’s happening and silence fell upon them. It was too hot for 6:30 in the morning. They both were blushing like crazy. 

“Really?! T-then all this time I was lonely what were you doing?’ Mark protrudes and clutches Hyuck’s hand with his own, squeezing them hard.

“Well, the day you probably saw me with Taeil-hyung, uhm.. My mom actually wanted me to give him some rice cakes since that’s the way we welcome new neighbors here. And I was really busy y’know!”

“...Then do you love me back really?” he was honestly hesitant to even say that, but the least he could do is be honest from the bottom of his heart.

“Of course bro” 

 

“...Haechannie..” Mark whines “..don’t tease me…”

“Of course Mark! duh” He holds Mark’s hands tighter as while giggling. "Don't puppy eye me, how can I resist"

“Then, even though it’s embarrassing to ask you this, will you kiss me right now?”

Hyuck instantly leans in from his balcony to Mark’s and connects their lips- a peck. It was short but full of passion. Their eyes close as they as they hold each others face and their foreheads connect. It felt like the boys could see stars in the broad daylight.

“I want to kiss you more” Mark whimpered and hops his feet ever so slightly.

“You will have to come over here to do that”

Mark climbed out his window and safely to Hyuck’s balcony and embraces the smaller boy to his arms as if he’s air. Finally. This feels so right. My right place.

“Am I still dreaming?” Mark added while their eyes are closed. Arms around each other.

“No, you’re not. Let’s go watch some movies and stuff, and later tonight let’s star gaze together!” 

“Ahhh I fucking love you Hyuck!”

 

 

“I love you too” Hyuck whispers

**Author's Note:**

> that was poor writing skills but hope you understood and even pictured out what I had in mind. 
> 
> and wheew, honestly? it sounded better in my head LMAO
> 
> n e ways I hope you did enjoy REALLY! I have exams tomorrow but I still wanted to finish this anyway <3
> 
> uhm leave a kudos :c or comment what you think haha thank you again!


End file.
